leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fizz/@comment-5401930-20120812235558
Hi There is no best mid champions cuz every have their role Ubut/U since i play very long time with my favorite champ who is called FIZZ i cant lose vs any mid champ. Mastery 21/0/9 Runes: ap/hp per lvl/resist + AP What spells i max, W for lasthiting/dmg on wolfs to my jungler. then Q or E (if u expect early ganks). I max always W, cuz its very goood spell for harrasing. If i have my 3 spells i start harras enemy, remember always keep E for escape/dodge. + double jump over wall(secret) If u will know this champ in 100% trust me, no one will kill u.. Fizz 4ever. My Stats: Fizz vs Ahri - medium (difficulty level). Dodge her charm by your E. You can kill her at 4lvl. Anivia - easy. Remember about egg, dodge her stun and harras. Annie - very easy. Dodge her stun by your E and easy kill her any time you want. Brand - medium. Dodge stuns. Cass - medium. You can't stop harrassing her when he attack you, trust me you will always deal more dmg with your W above 4lvl. Galio - Hard. His resist op and his w, you can kill him but it will take 2x more time. Dodge his spells by ur Q dash and E. Gragas - Very easy. He can't do shit. It's gg for you. Karthus - easy. Harras, harras, harras, dont let him farm when u are 3lvl and above. He is so weak, show him that u are not afraid of his Q. Kassadin - easy as shit, harras when you are 2lvl and kill him when you are 3lvl. Try dodge his silence by ur E. Katarina - very easy. Q+W, she will only run by her "tp", if not you always outrade her. When he ulti you, just use your E to escape. Kennen - medium, dodge his stun, dont let him harras you by his autoattacks. Leblanc-easy. Trust me, you have better dmg than lb ulti. Harras harras, dodge her ulti. Easy kill at 3lvl. Lux-easy, you need to harras her much, or you will lose dmg trade, and she will spam at you hers E. She is easy kill at your 3-4lvl, keep dodge for her ulti, and stuns when she isnt 6lvl. Malhazar-medium, always start fighting first! Look, when you throw your ulti and he start his ulti on you, you gonna stop his ulti by yours. Master Yi- nc, easy, even with his heal u can kill him. Just spam q+w+autoattacks. Remember your E dont works on his Q so dont waste mana for it. Keep it for killing him or escape from ganks. Morde - hard, good morde won't run, he will just stay and spam spells, but you can win when u are 6lvl, but u need to dodge ONCE his E. Morgana-dont let her stun you and just harras her, if she dont have shield and she is quite low(65% hp) just R+Q+W+E and cya. Orianna-hard, hate her shield omg. But you can kill her when she do a mistake or she is low. Ryze-medium, harras him at 4lvl, Q+W, and e for escape from stun or his balls. Easy kill when you are 6lvl. Swain -medium. Q+W +E for back. Easy kill at 6lvl, REMEMBER, IGNITE FIRST, dont let him heal by his ulti and bb:) Twisted Fate - very easy. Tf will be mad :<, u can kill him at 3lvl, harras him by ur Q+w + two autoattacks. When you are 3lvl, Q+W again then E + ignite ofc before. You have slain an enemy. Veigar-very easy - "hahaha", veigar with full ap runes couldnt even kill my any time, harras him at your 3-4lvl, kill him at 5lvl with ignite, dodge his stun and ulti by your E. Vladimir-medium. Harras early, even at 2lvl remember about autoattacks, and remember you need to kill him early, later you can have problems, kill him at your 3-4lvl. Ignite +Q+W+E when he is 70%hp. Xerath-easy, you can dodge his stun even with ur Q.. easy kill when you are 6lvl. Ziggs- easy, harras him much or he will only throw bombs at you. Zilean-hard, his bombs so annoying omg, kill him at least once at 4-5lvl before he get 6lvl or you are fucked, cuz he will have his ulti and trolling you. Zyra-easy, this shit cant do nothing vs you, easy kill at 3-4lvl. Edit: Fiddle - hard. Fiddle early is very good, his healing is annoying and fizz dont even have any stun for stop him. Play passyv to ur 6lvl, dotn waste spells for harrasing him cuz he will always heal up. At 6lvl with ignite u can kill him, start with ignite, ulti, (if he start healing ur ulti will knock up him = stop healing), then Q +W+E for kill him)